Across the Messed Up Wonderland Omake!
by AnyaZeAwesomeGlaceon
Summary: Though Izaya's world is now when he is older now going to face the Jabberwocky, take down the red queen, and decide to stay or not to stay with the person he loves deeply. Omake version of Allena Frost's Across the Messed Up Wonderland!


**I do not own anything. This story belongs to Allena Frost. Please support the original!**

* * *

><p>"Smile like I do!<br>Smile to wash away those tears.  
>Smile to ward away all the evil!<br>Smile to keep yourself strong."  
>–Cheshire!Yuki<p>

A child awoke in his room covered in sweat. His long black hair stuck to his back and his ruby red eyes wide. Tears ran down his face as he tried not to call for his father again. He had to be strong and not bother his father.

Rubbing his tears away, he laid back down entering the dreams which he always tried to escape. The boy ended up this time in a forest. He looked left and then right… There were two paths but he didn't know which one to choose.

A sharp pain shot up across the boy's leg, making him look down at it. A large scratch covered the majority of his leg. Walking over to a tree, the boy sat down and ripped a piece of his shirt off to wrap the scratch.

A hand waving in front of him made him look up to meet the face of a grinning woman with cat ears. The boy's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet.

"What's a little boy doing out here in the woods?" The grinning woman wondered aloud.

The woman disappeared after she asked the question and appeared behind the tree the boy was standing in front of. She had short brown hair with bangs that covered her left blue eye. She wore a purple and dark purple striped suit with striped pants as well. A tail moved like it was its own person behind her.

"I-I woke up and I found myself here in this dream!" The boy murmured.

"Are you sure this isn't real and the place you came from was a dream?" The woman asked, poking the boys head.

Disappearing again, she appeared this time on the split road.

"Woah. What a mind blowing response. Just who are you?" The boy asked the woman.

"That depends… I have been called many things. I have been called Chester, Yukina, and the Cheshire Cat." The woman spun around and put her hands on her hips. "I never really got the last one! Now child, who are you?"

"I'm Izaya! Izaya Orihara! Why are you grinning like that? All creepy like as if you are going to rape someone?" Izaya asked Yukina.

"For various reasons…" Yukina trailed, poking Izaya's nose.

"That was totally not creepy. Anyways, do you know how to get out of here?" Izaya asked brushing away her hand.

Yukina disappear and she appeared hanging upside down from a tree across from him.

"It depends on where you need to go… There are paths in this forest for each thing that a person wants; they just have to get the right one."

"I just want to go home…" Izaya muttered looking down up at her. Then suddenly he yelled, "I wanna go home~. Wish I was back in Texas~. The ocean's no place for a squirrel~!"

Yukina sighed and jumped down from the tree.

"Fine… I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that's the end of it. Also please don't sing terrible songs from SpongeBob. Is that even how it goes? I would prefer if I don't leave this forest if I have a choice. The hatter and the hare will help you with what you need." Yukina directed, disappearing again.

Izaya looked around for her, until she showed up on the edge of the left path.

"Well? Are you coming? Or should I leave you here all by yourself in this dark, scary forest?" She taunted, her tail twirling itself.

Izaya ran towards her and followed.

A few hours later Izaya found himself at an open field with an old looking windmill house and a giant table in the middle with three peculiar things. There was a blond man with a messy hat, a blond haired rabbit-man and a small black haired mouse that lay in a teacup sleeping.

The blond man lifted his head and saw Izaya from across the way.

"Boys! Tuck your shirt and brush your hair we have company, we have a tea guest!" The man said.

The blond haired rabbit-man looked up and threw a teacup at Izaya.

"YOUR LATE FOR TEA, YOU LITTLE BUFFOON!" The rabbit-man yelled.

Unfortunately for him the teacup missed and hit the figure of Yukina.

"Kida! That's very rude! He must be the star of our little tea party! Treat him with respect. Only I can hit the flea!" The blond man chasted.

"But- Shizuo, he's late for our tea party!" Kida said.

Shizuo picked up his clock from out of the teacup filled with tea already and tsked.

"Not true, he is in fact 5 minutes early! Too early for me! Why are you so early you damn flea?!"

Throwing the clock, Izaya knew where it was headed and dodged right on time before it hit his head.

"Dang… It didn't hit…" Shizuo grumbled, fixing up his tea and looking around him.

Yukina appeared standing on Shizuo's head, causing Shizuo to tilt forward and almost ram into the table. "Damn cat," he grumbled, upset he couldn't hit anyone.

"Ah… Hatter I brought you this little boy because he wants to get home, but the poor little thing doesn't know how." Yukina said jumping off of the muttering Shizuo.

"Chester, you know it is not polite to stand on peoples head! You can only do it when they lost them heads." The little mouse said rubbing his eyes.

"For your guy's case, you already lost them so I see no problem in doing it, Mikado." Yukina responded grinning and putting her hands on her hips.

"You are all very strange characters to be in a dream… I think I'll call this place Wonderland." Izaya decided, taking a seat at the end of the table.

"If this is a dream, then we aren't real and if we aren't real then you are not as well. It makes perfect sense doesn't Kida!" Shizuo said proudly.

"Hatter I think you get more stupid by the day… Anyways, will you lead the child or at least give him ways of getting home." Yukina said smacking Shizuo across the head lightly.

"Chester… I swear one of these days… I'm going to grab you, slam you to the ground and-" Shizuo muttered, growling under his breath.

"Hatter! We have a little boy with us!" Yukina interrupted, appearing behind Izaya, covering his ears with her hands.

"Ah, Izaya is your name correct?" Mikado interrupted, turning around in his teacup and staring up at Izaya.

Izaya nodded and frowned, "How did you know my name? Are you some kind of stalker?"

"No, I am not a stalker. Not legally at least. Hmm… I could tell but if you want to get home you could ask Absalom, he can help you find a way out." Mikado pondered before pointing at a path that wasn't at the sides before.

Izaya ran down the path, after saying goodbye to the hatter and the others. A jolt pushed him out of the dream and he appeared in his bed again, with his father by his side.

"You were moving around a lot, are you okay?" Izaya's father asked.

"I-I am fine papa, but I keep having the same dream…" Izaya whispered. "A-am I going mad?"

Izaya's father chuckled and put his hand on Izaya's forehead.

"I'm afraid so… but let me tell you something." Izaya leaned toward his father. "All the best people are and also if you ever have that dream again. Just pinch your arm and you'll awaken."

Rubbing his arm from where his father pinched him, Izaya grinned brightly and hugged his father; before falling asleep in his father's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is (obviously) an omake version of Across the Messed Up Wonderland by Allena Frost with her permission, of course. The only purpose of this version is to provide an alternative version to the story which we both found amusing. As now, it is exactly the same as the original, the exception being added dialogue and scenes. It will change as Allena writes more. That's all really now so duces! **


End file.
